Toujours courtisons nos rancoeurs
by Logan Robin Lennox
Summary: Le célébrissime Auror Harry Potter, qui semble plus résigné à son sort que jamais, se voit assigner une nouvelle mission un peu particulière : enquêter sur la réussite intrigante de Drago Malefoy depuis son exil au Canada.


Toujours, courtisons nos rancœurs

par Logan Robin Lennox

Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction fut débutée en 2004, suite à ma lecture d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne prend donc techniquement pas en compte les évènements des deux derniers romans de JKR. Cependant, récemment (2011), j'ai retouché certains détails afin d'enrichir l'histoire alors, vraiment, c'est un joyeux _melting pot_… Faisant partie du fandom HP depuis 2001 et plus spécifiquement du Drarry depuis 2004, ces années sont, selon moi, les plus glorieuses de la fanfiction «potterienne ». J'espère que vous apprécierez cette « vieille » fic. Bonne lecture.

Résumé : Le célébrissime Auror Harry Potter, qui semble plus résigné à son sort que jamais, se voit assigner une nouvelle mission un peu particulière : enquêter sur la réussite intrigante de Drago Malefoy depuis son exil au Canada.

Avis de non-responsabilité : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic's et tous ceux qui sont impliqués dans la production et la distribution de cette œuvre. Je ne possède aucun droit et ne ferai pas d'argent avec cette pièce de fiction. Aussi, le titre est tiré du poème _Hiver sentimental_ de l'écrivain montréalais, Émile Nelligan.

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'homme de la Situation

Harry leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de peaufiner – parce que le commissaire venait de le lui renvoyer pour la troisième fois cette semaine – et rencontra le regard de Ron qui venait de frapper à la cloison de son cubicule. Son collègue lui fit rapidement signe de le suivre avant de disparaître dans le couloir adjacent en enfilant sa robe d'Auror. Le brun se frotta les yeux en soupirant, las. Cette journée était déjà assez pénible comme ça, il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à un _briefing_ de surcroit. Il se dépêcha tout de même d'apposer quelques signatures à un document confidentiel qu'il avait lu plus tôt dans la matinée, puis il le déposa sur le bureau d'un de ses confrères en allant rejoindre Ron qui gardait la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte.

Le Survivant se faufila entre deux Aurors dont la mine d'outre-tombe ne trompait pas. Il se félicita mentalement de les avoir quittés la veille alors que la soirée s'éternisait et qu'il songeait à la montagne de paperasse qui jonchait son bureau. Ron et les deux autres s'étaient probablement rendus en discothèque suite à son départ.

—Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Harry en lorgnant malicieusement ses compagnons.

—_Meeting_ avec Damson, il veut nous confier une nouvelle affaire, je suppose, commença Ron. Ou bien il s'ennuie beaucoup de toi…

Les deux autres Aurors éclatèrent de rire, tentant à grande peine de retenir leurs soubresauts par respect pour leurs pauvres têtes fragiles. Harry se contenta de pincer les lèvres amèrement.

Andrew Damson, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, avait tendance, effectivement, à faire appel à l'escouade d'Harry plus fréquemment qu'aux autres, bien que parfois, employer une autre division aurait été plus judicieux.

Il était le plus jeune Ministre à avoir été élu dans toute l'histoire de la Magie. À la fin de son mandat, Cornélius Fudge n'essaya même pas d'être réélue, son parti ayant perdu beaucoup de supporteurs suite à son obstination à démentir le retour de Voldemort alors qu'il était devenu impossible de nier l'évidence. Le discours osé et déterminé de Damson avait su séduire les foules qui revendiquaient un meneur confiant et audacieux qui les dirigerait, dans cette guerre, vers une victoire totale et absolue. Ses idéaux, en tout points opposés au discours sur la purification du sang des sorciers de Voldemort, en avait fait un favoris durant toute la campagne électorale et c'est relativement sans surprise qu'il fut nommé Ministre.

Certains sorciers, plus conservateurs, s'étaient récrier qu'il était insensé d'élire un Sang-mêlé pour gouverner le Monde de la Magie. D'autres, eux, s'étaient butés à sa jeunesse, vingt-neuf ans n'était pas un âge pour porter sur ses épaules un si lourd fardeau. Puis on avait pointé du doigt son état civil : Andrew Damson résidait, au moment des élections, avec un homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de deux ans. Ce genre de pratique, bien que connu, n'était pas encouragé dans le Monde de la Sorcellerie et un certain désarroi avait secoué les foules peu de temps avant le scrutin. Pourtant malgré tous ces aprioris et la réticence de certains groupuscules, Damson réussit, grâce à un travail en collaboration avec Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, à libérer sa patrie du règne de terreur dans lequel Voldemort la maintenait. Harry Potter vainquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son appui et on l'encensa.

Aujourd'hui, sept ans plus tard, après avoir eu l'honneur de voir son mandat prolongé, Andrew continuait de travailler à la reconstruction, une tâche laborieuse, mais dont l'avancement était constant. Toujours très près des électeurs, il parvenait à désamorcé les bombes lancées par les analystes de la presse et s'attirer la sympathie du public. Il avait su faire preuve de sagesse et de discernement quand était venu le temps de prendre des décisions. Il avait prouvé, avec l'aide d'Harry Potter, que l'on ne pouvait mesurer la force et le dévouement d'un sorcier à la pureté de son sang ou à son nombre de printemps. Il n'avait jamais tenté de cacher son statu d'homosexuel, plaidant que c'était ce genre d'ostracisme qui avait mené une doctrine aussi ancestrale que celle de Voldemort vers un génocide.

Cette idée révolutionnaire d'afficher aussi franchement ces inclinaisons, cependant, ne plaisait pas tellement à Harry. Parce que l'affirmation claire du Ministre, mêlée avec son penchant à avoir recours à lui, avait fait naître au sein du Ministère les rumeurs les plus volatiles quant à une liaison – pourtant inexistante – entre l'Auror Potter et son supérieur le plus haut gradé. Rumeurs d'autant plus grandes que Damson n'avait jamais tenté t'atténuer ses propos quant à l'admiration _incommensurable_ qu'il avait à l'égard du Survivant.

Alors que tout cela glissait sur l'image du Ministre sans l'affecter le moins du monde, Harry vivait cette situation plutôt mal. Ron passait le plus clair de son temps à le charrier quand ils étaient appelés à rencontrer le Ministre et chaque fête de bureau un peu trop arrosée était agrémentée de commentaires suggestifs sur leurs prétendues étreintes torrides. Toute cette histoire, qui n'était pourtant parti que d'une simple farce, avait pris de l'envergure et beaucoup pensait qu'Harry et Andrew étaient bel et bien amants.

Harry foudroya son reflet qui apparaissait dans les portes plaquées or de l'ascenseur, il n'avait aucunement besoin de cette rehausse de popularité, il avait déjà beaucoup à faire à s'occuper de celle qu'il avait déjà.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder en face.

—Tu sais bien que je plaisante ! C'est pour une mission. Il a envoyé une note à Lineus, on a été appelé tous les quatre. Hein, les gars, que ce n'est pas juste pour voir Harry que Damson nous fait monter, lança le rouquin en se tournant vers leurs deux acolytes.

—Vrai, répondirent en chœur les deux hommes, les yeux encore brillant d'amusement.

—Et puis, en plus, on est pas si mal, nous aussi…

Harry le bouscula, agacé, tandis que les trois Aurors explosaient à nouveau d'un grand rire tonitruant. Il haïssait Damson d'afficher si ouvertement son affection pour lui : il était un excellent Auror, sans doute l'un des plus acharnés, mais les ragots qui circulaient sur son compte laissait croire que ses missions et ses promotions, il les obtenait en couchant avec le grand patron. Toute sa crédibilité souffrait à cause de cette mascarade. Et son égo en prenait un sacré coup. Il avait fait ses études comme les autres et avaient obtenus des résultats exemplaires lors de sa formation à l'Académie. Là où il se trouvait, il ne se le devait qu'à lui-même. S'il avait été nommé meneur d'escouade, c'est parce qu'il avait travaillé durement et si, aujourd'hui, il était invité à passer les tests pour devenir enquêteur en chef, c'est parce qu'il s'était montré méritant. Pas parce qu'il avait la cuisse extrêmement légère.

Ravalant sa rancœur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas ramener encore les mêmes querelles avec ses amis, il se retourna vers la sortie du monte-charge. Cet appareil était toujours tellement lent. Trop lent.

Ils arrivèrent au premier niveau enfin et un tintement accompagna le coulissement des portes. Ron poussa Harry dehors et les quatre Aurors s'avancèrent silencieusement vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, sous les regards scrutateurs des secrétaires de direction et des quelques visiteurs. Harry sentit les têtes se retourner et les yeux s'arrêter sur lui – sur sa cicatrice –, les demoiselles de la direction n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à sa présence et continuait de le dévisager à chaque passage. Il leur envoya le même sourit contrit qu'à l'accoutumé et certaines eurent la décence de rougir et de se remettre au travail.

Au fond du corridor, une large porte de chêne se dessinait derrière de nombreux grigris que les anciens Ministres avaient accrochés au chambranle au fil des années. Lineus frappa gauchement à la façade vernie et les talismans se mirent à vibrer furieusement. L'un d'entre eux, une poupée aux yeux ardoise et aux cheveux défaits, s'anima et descendit jusqu'au centre du battant.

—Déclinez votre identité, ordonna une voix désincarnée.

—Harry Potter.

—Ronald Weasley.

—Lineus Kleiss.

—Aleksandar Iliev.

Une seconde fois, les amulettes s'agitèrent, puis le panneau de la porte s'ouvrit, les invitant à entrer. Harry prit une longue inspiration, puis suivit ses collègues à l'intérieur.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le Ministre ne porta que très peu d'attention à Ron, Lineus et Aleksandar, braquant son regard sur le dernier Auror à pénétrer son bureau. Ses yeux bleus électriques se plongèrent dans le regard vert aussi dense que la forêt amazonienne d'Harry et sur ses lèvres apparut un sourire ravi. Sa main glissa dans sa tignasse châtaine impeccablement placée, délogeant quelques mèches de derrière ses oreilles qui vinrent obstruer son champ de vision. Harry déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux en arborant une grimace impatiente.

Damson comprit le message non-verbal et reporta son attention sur l'équipe qui se tenait devant lui.

—Veuillez prendre place, messieurs.

Les quatre employés s'exécutèrent docilement et ils reçurent chacun un rapport dont la première page, noire, portait la mention « _CONFIDENTIEL_ ». Harry profita de ce dossier pour créer un mur entre lui et le Ministre, puis parcourut négligemment l'introduction du cas.

—Pourquoi ce n'est pas le commissaire qui nous présente l'affaire ? demanda Alek.

—Elle ne relève pas directement de ces fonctions. Beaucoup de bureaux du Ministère travail sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs mois et je suis personnellement investi dans cette mission. Le dossier est extrêmement brûlant et nous demandons une très grande discrétion à tous ceux qui y sont impliqués. Higgs n'est pas au courant de ce que contiennent ces rapports.

Soudainement, les quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Damson.

Terence Higgs était un ancien Serpentard, de six ans l'aîné d'Harry, il avait occupé le poste d'attrapeur lors de la première année du Survivant à Poudlard. Higgs était à la tête du Département des Aurors, bien qu'il se soit mis Damson à dos dès les premiers jours suivant son mandatement. Il était insubordonné et arrogant à l'égard du Ministre, mais Kingsley Shacklebolt l'avait si chaudement recommandé comme remplaçant – au grand dam d'Harry – qu'Andrew lui avait concédé le titre sans plus de question. Le commissaire discréditait sans cesse le Ministre, sous prétexte qu'il le trouvait trop jeune pour son poste, d'à peine quatre ans son ainé, ils avaient brièvement fréquenté Poudlard ensemble. Puis sa relation avec Harry était d'autant plus houleuse qu'il croyait aux rumeurs qui circulaient au Ministère concernant le pseudo-couple Damson-Potter.

—Votre tâche sera d'assurer la sécurité et le bon déroulement lors d'une réception tenue en l'honneur du retour des Exilés.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce s'alourdit et les expressions des quatre hommes s'aggravèrent. Ron laissa glisser d'entre ses doigts son rapport et ne réagit pas immédiatement pour le ramasser alors qu'il s'étalait au sol. Bien que les années aient passées et que chacun sache pertinemment qu'Harry Potter n'aimait pas se faire rappeler les évènements de la Grande Bataille, les regards se posèrent tous d'un coup sur la pâle cicatrice.

Le Survivant soupira d'exaspération. Gênés d'avoir agit ainsi, dans un synchronisme parfait des plus flagrant, ses trois collègues détournèrent leur attention, se perdant dans leur paperasse à nouveau, mais le Ministre Damson, lui, ne broncha pas. Harry sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il ne tarderait pas à exploser. Comment Damson pouvait-il lui donner ce genre de mission ? N'avait-il pas été clair à ce sujet ? Il ne voulait pas prendre part à la chasse aux Mangemorts, il ne voulait pas participer aux évènements commémoratifs au nom du Ministère et il ne voulait pas enquêter sur les Exilés. La traque aux Mangemorts avait touché à sa fin presque quatre ans plus tôt et depuis il avait déjà dû témoigner en cours si souvent qu'il avait commencé à passer plus de temps au Ministère de la Magie qu'à sa propre demeure. Il avait rempli sont devoir de citoyens en serrant les dents et les poings, mais dans le cas présent, il n'en serait pas de même. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rafraîchir la mémoire du Ministre quand à leur plus constante altercation, mais ce dernier avait déjà repris.

—Comme vous le savez, les sorciers suspectés sans preuves évidentes d'avoir des allégeances envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été exilées de la Grande-Bretagne suite à un procès et une mise en attente de leur évaluation. Nous avons fait traîner leur dossier pendant trois ans à la recherche de la moindre anomalie ; des experts se sont penchés sur leur passé durant la guerre et suite à la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort et les derniers espions ou Mangemorts ont reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Aujourd'hui, les suspects qui ont été acquittés sont donc invités à revenir au pays.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? l'interrogea Alek en haussant un sourcil. S'ils sont innocents, pourquoi on doit les filer ?

—Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission de filature, Iliev, seulement, les personnes que nous attendons ce soir ne sont généralement pas très bien perçues par le publique et nous ne voudrions pas qu'un malheur arrive. D'où, vous vous en doutez, la nécessité de tant de discrétion. De plus, ajouta le Ministre d'un ton plus sévère, bien qu'ils aient été prouvés innocents de complicité envers le Voldemort, beaucoup sont soupçonnés de pratique de la Magie Noire. Lors du cocktail de bienvenu, nous souhaitons que vous les observiez incognito. Si vous avez été choisis, c'est parce que vous connaissez la plupart d'entre eux, d'anciens élèves de Poudlard et de Durmstrang, et que nous nous fions à votre jugement.

Harry et Ron s'imaginait bien quel genre de personnes serait présent au banquet, ils voyaient aisément Parkinson arriver, flanqué de Bulstrode et Greengrass comme à Poudlard, racontant les pires ragots et prévoyant au moins une humiliation publique pour l'un des convives. Alek, lui, avait été à Durmstrang et à voir sa mine peu réjouie, Harry se doutait qu'il devait suivre le même fil d'idées.

Cette soirée n'enchantait pas le Survivant le moins du monde.

—Un cocktail de bienvenu ? lança-t-il sèchement en rabattant le document sur ses genoux. Une fête où l'on retrouve des Aurors anonymes qui discutent avec des criminelles faussement repentants tandis que l'on fait croire aux gens que tout va pour le mieux et que les _problèmes_ que l'on avait réussi à maintenir hors de notre Angleterre ne sont pas en train de s'acheter un aller-simple pour Londres. C'est terriblement hypocrite !

—Ceci n'était pas une invitation à me partager votre avis sur ma façon de diriger le Ministère, Mr Potter, répondit froidement Damson. Votre escouade a été choisie pour mener à bien cette mission, donc, demain soir, après avoir pris connaissance du dossier, vous me rejoindrez à l'Hôtel Milestone au coin de Kensington Ct et Kensington Rd. On vous indiquera la salle à l'accueil.

Le regard qu'Harry jeta à Damson était bouillant de rage et le Survivant devait faire preuve d'un contrôle inouï pour ne pas tout bonnement sortir en claquant la porte.

—Vous pouvez y aller, soupira le Ministre en arrachant ses yeux des orbes verts.

Les Aurors se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, en rang d'Oignons derrière leur chef d'escouade. Sans accorder un regard aux gourdes qui tombaient en pâmoison devant l'écorchure qui lui décorait le front, Harry fondit sur l'ascenseur, froissant son rapport dans son poing, furieux. Sur ses talons, Ron passait à travers les fiches personnelles des _invités_, lâchant à l'occasion des «Oh ! Il n'est pas un Mangemorts, lui ! » et des «Comment ça, libéré ? Lui ? Libéré ! 'Rry…J'peux pas le croire !». Harry le sema en entrant dans son cubicule et s'avachit dans sa chaise, faisant taire le brouhaha de l'étage d'un coup de baguette magique. Il balança ce nouveau dossier sur la pile déjà opulente de papier sous laquelle croulait son bureau et recula doucement sa chaise, admirant la quantité phénoménale de travail qu'il aurait à abattre pour le lendemain. Il commença à broyer du noir dès lors.

Il priait seulement pour que les trois quart d'heures qu'il restait jusqu'à six heures passent le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il se retrouve enfin seul à faire du temps supplémentaire sur un étage désertique.

Le lendemain soir, vers sept heures, Harry se brossait les dents en finalisant la note qu'il devait envoyée à Higgs concernant le cas du quadragénaire qu'ils avaient surpris à vendre des ingrédients de potions de contrebande dans l'Allée des Embruns. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait être en mission le soir même et qu'il devait se familiariser avec le cas, mais Higgs l'avait rembarré en feignant ne rien _savoir_ au sujet d'une mission se déroulant ce jour-là. Harry savait pertinemment qu'un seul mot du Ministre lui aurait octroyé l'après-midi de congé, mais c'aurait été jouer le jeu d'Higgs. Il remonta donc ses manches et plancha sur l'affaire du vieux Capone, comme ils l'avaient surnommé dans la brigade, une grande partie de la journée.

Il envoya Hedwige livrer le document au Ministère, puis entreprit de s'habiller.

Il portait la même tenue qu'il avait mis lors de sa remise de diplôme – parce qu'elle avait été choisi par Parvati Patil et qu'il savait que c'était de bon goût –, un complet d'un gris charbonneux à la coupe moderne et une chemise bleue nuit ouverte de quelques boutons, pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait adopter un _look_ décontracté ou si le cocktail était censé être très huppé. Juste au cas où, il avait déjà choisi une cravate d'une couleur semblable à celle de son _smoking_ finement tissée de fil bleu.

Il était dans le vestibule au pied de son immeuble et poireautait comme à son habitude quand il attendait Ron. Il habitait le centre-ville londonien depuis plusieurs années. À deux pas du Ministère, le fait de ne pas avoir de cheminée dans son appartement ne le dérangeait généralement pas. Ce soir-là, ceci dit, il aurait bien voulu avoir un foyer sous la main.

Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois en soupirant. Il aurait dû dire à Ron qu'il viendrait lui-même le chercher en voiture au lieu d'aller laisser la sienne à l'hôtel.

Finalement, son meilleur ami arriva, au volant d'un cabriolet sport d'une couleur flamboyante qu'il avait loué avec sa carte de crédit de travail. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire mutin de son meilleur ami qui se régalait des regards qui suivaient la ligne aérodynamique de son bolide avec appréciation. Il s'installa du côté passager, impatient que la soirée finisse déjà bien qu'il n'ait pas encore mis les pieds au Milestone.

En route, Ron lui tendit un paquet de feuille reliées les unes aux autres par un fil de fer. Harry le dévisagea en prenant le document.

—Je me doute que tu n'as pas lu le rapport, dit simplement Ron. Allez, lis !

Le Survivant grogna et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des invités.

—Saute en page vingt-deux, intima Ron en mettant son clignotant à gauche.

Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à celle ornée d'un _post-it_ rose fluorescent. Deux fiches d'identités remplissaient la page et Harry tapota sa baguette sur celle du haut afin que l'image s'agrandisse. Un certain Alan Crow, ancien élève de Durmstrang, il tenait une boutique de tissu en Inde – s'est là qu'il avait été exilé – et s'était marié à une indigène. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, selon Harry, cheveux longs, noirs et yeux d'un bleu d'azur clair déroutant. Harry sentit son cœur avoir une ratée quand la photographie s'anima et que Crow lui envoie un clin d'œil sournois. Un petit rire bêta lui échappa sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir.

—Quand tu auras fini de baver sur le sujet, tu jetteras un œil sur le gars en dessous, gronda Ron.

Le brun rit doucement, Ron n'aimait pas quand son ami se perdait dans la contemplation de mâles en sa présence. Il se permettait bien des remarques à sens multiples concernant Damson, mais inévitablement, les autres hommes le mettaient inconfortable.

Le regard vert passa à la deuxième photo et, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'agrandir, Harry reconnut le suspect. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, de surprise, mais aussi de terreur. Drago Malefoy ! Une photo récente – plutôt avantageuse – du Serpentard accompagnait les informations concernant le jeune homme. Ses antécédents, son éducation, son lien avec les Mangemorts…ce qu'il était devenus depuis son exil au Canada. L'extrait d'un article de journal était épinglé avec son résumé : « _Arrivé au Canada à l'âge de vingt ans, sans le sous, mais ambitieux, Drago Malefoy avait la tête remplie de rêves trop grands pour le Vieux Continent. Déterminé à s'approprier ce qu'il juge mériter, il travaille d'arrache-pied durant un an, décidé à faire connaître le nom Malefoy à tous les banquiers de Montréal. Parti comme simple courtier en bourse à Bay Street, Toronto, il est rapidement repéré par des Québécois qui lui offrent un poste de leader à la Bourse de Montréal. Il quitte la capitale économique ontarienne et s'installe dans la Ville aux cent clochers où ses prouesses le rendent célèbre à travers tout le Square Victoria. En 2005, il fonde sa propre compagnie pharmaceutique, la _Bézoard Pharma._, dont les actifs sont évalués à plusieurs dizaine de milliards de dollars. Un homme d'affaire renommé, craint par ses rivaux américains, suisses, français et allemands, Drago Malefoy à le vent dans les voiles et, accrochez-vous mesdames, il est célibataire. À seulement vingt-six ans, il…_ .» Harry n'en lu pas plus, écœuré de voir cette journaliste en total extase devant la plus visqueuse, vaseuse et répugnante limace crasseuse qu'il ait eu le malheur de rencontrer, il referma le dossier.

—Alors ? demanda Ron en se stationnant devant l'hôtel.

—J'ai vu. Il va être là ?

—Comme si Malefoy allait manquer une occasion pour briller en société… En plus, son troisième sens de vautour doit l'avoir averti de notre présence et il doit jouir dans ses robes à l'idée de pouvoir nous faire chier. Il est tellement riche, ça en est à vomir !

—Je suis d'accord…

—On pourrait s'enfuir, suggéra Ron.

—Certainement pas.

Les deux Aurors sursautèrent et firent volte face, tombant sur Damson qui les rejoignait dans le vestibule.

Harry fut absolument incapable de masquer sa surprise. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se raisonner, son instinct animal força ses yeux à détailler Andrew dans les moindres détails. De part son métier, le Ministre se soignait toujours très bien, même lorsqu'il était imparti d'une tâche un peu plus ingrate, il n'était jamais négligé, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, mais ce soir… Ce soir, Andrew Damson était indubitablement l'homme le plus séduisante sur lequel Harry ait posé les yeux. L'Auror se demanda comment il pourrait ne pas succomber aux avances de son patron, si tant est qu'il lui en fasse.

L'échange de regards ne fut pas long parce que Ron s'empressa de s'interposer, traînant Harry à sa suite vers le Ministre.

—Monsieur le Ministre, salua-t-il poliment. Dans quelle salle se déroule la réception ?

Il ramena ainsi Harry sur Terre et ce dernier se morigéna intérieurement en baissant les yeux vers la pointe de ses chaussures. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose… Autre chose que ces deux mois d'abstinence forcée par trop de travail, trop peu de sommeil et absolument pas une seconde de temps libre. Deux mois d'abstinence et le Ministre beau à se damner… Non ! Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il pense à tout cela.

Lui et Ron furent escortés par Andrew jusqu'à la grande salle luxueusement décorée où ils se séparèrent, partant tous les trois dans une direction opposée. L'ambiance était plutôt décontracté, les «convives » bavardaient allègrement, tous d'assez bonne humour, probablement égayé à l'idée d'être bienvenu à nouveau dans leur pays natal. Harry reconnut immédiatement Marcus Flint et quelques Serpentards dont il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour oublier les traits. Il préféra rester à l'écart. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où il faisait bon être Harry Potter.

Ron et Alek s'étaient rejoints devant le buffet, partageant une passion avouée pour la bouffe et le Quidditch. Lineus tenait une coupe de ce qui _semblait_ être du vin – mais qui n'en était pas parce qu'ils étaient en service – et conversait avec un invité comme si rien n'y était. Harry cru voir des visages connus, de collègues du Ministère, mais il n'y aurait pas mis sa main au feu. Et, inévitablement, il croisa à de très nombreuse reprise le regard du Ministre qui, lui aussi, restait en retrait dans l'entrée de la salle. L'espace qui les séparait était immense et bondé, mais sans arrêt Harry se laissait tenter à une œillade discrète vers le Damson qui la lui renvoyait trop souvent. Le Survivant essayait de se convaincre qu'il était normal qu'il garde le ministre à l'œil, mais même à lui l'évidence était criante. Pensant deviner les signes d'une première tentative de flirt quand Andrew s'approcha dans sa direction, Harry décida de faire un rapide tour de salle, se mêlant aux Exilés.

La pièce, bien que gigantesque, était complètement habitée et la chaleur écrasante vint rapidement incommoder Harry. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar où il commanda un verre de jus de légumes – dont on se servait pour faire les _Bloody Caesar_ – que le _barman_ lui servit avec un air ahuri – il aurait sans doute obtenue une réaction semblable s'il avait demandé un verre de lait dans un _Rave-party_. Il prit une gorgée de son breuvage quand on vint s'appuyer au comptoir, à sa droite.

—Une coupe de Château Margaux 1995.

Harry passa à un cheveu de s'étouffer et reposa vivement son verre sur le granit poli, rabattant à plusieurs reprises son poing sur son sternum. Le liquide finit par passer et il grimaça ridiculement.

—Tiens donc, Potter, railla Malefoy, en lui jetant un regard en coin.

—Bonsoir, répondit Harry sur le même ton, moi qui te croyais à Azkaban avec tes amis.

Le blond plissa des yeux, montant son verre de vin noir jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres translucides.

—Tu n'imagines pas _ma_ surprise. Je croyais que l'on ne te voyait plus qu'au cirque, comme bête de foire.

Malgré les années, ils n'avaient pas été capables de faire la paix avec l'image de ce que l'autre représentait – non pas qu'ils aient vraiment essayé. La colère qu'ils s'inspiraient ne semblait pas s'être amenuisée et bien qu'ils aient séparément changé pour le mieux en plusieurs points, ils se retrouvaient non seulement face à face l'un avec l'autre, mais également dix ans auparavant à Poudlard, la fierté de Gryffondor contre l'emblème de Serpentard. Et il ne suffisait que d'un regard.

—Tu n'étais pas invité à la petite sauterie à laquelle tes amis ont joué à la bouteille avec les Détraqueurs ? persiffla Harry avec véhémence.

—Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, éructa Drago hargneusement.

—Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfui à la fin de la guerre ? Si tu n'en es pas un, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur.

—Je n'ai pas eu peur, répliqua l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix acide. Et je ne me suis pas enfui, j'ai été mis en exil.

Harry supprima un rictus en prenant une autre lampée dans son verre, soutenant le regard haineux de son interlocuteur. Drago Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de son charisme et de sa prestance. Il dégageait une élégance royale, vêtu de gris des pieds à la tête, ses cheveux peignés en arrière ne camouflant pas la ligne délicate de sa nuque, mettant en valeur son port de tête altier. L'allure de Malefoy n'inspirait à Harry qu'un seul mot : «sophistiqué ».

Le regard de jade se reporta finalement vers le miroir derrière le bar qui réfléchissait la salle de bal où les festivités allaient bon train. Le Survivant commençait à se sentir inconfortable, accompagné d'un individu tel que Malefoy. Il éprouvait la même animosité envers l'ancien Prince de Serpentard qu'auparavant, mais ce qu'il avait appris sur son compte en lisant son profile ne faisait qu'enfler sa rancœur. La déportation des présumés Mangemorts aurait dû être un châtiment, une punition, mais Drago avait réussi à faire _Tabula Rasa_ et à retomber sur ses pieds. Parti de rien, il était devenu le riche propriétaire d'une compagnie en pleine expansion dont l'emplacement géographique lui permettrait de bénéficier pleinement de la mondialisation – c'est du moins ce que le Survivant avait lu dans l'article de journal.

Comment se pouvait-il que Drago Malefoy parvienne à mieux réussir que lui malgré toutes les embuches qu'ils ont mises sur son chemin ? Lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Triomphant, était un Auror. Simplement.

Il serra ses poings halés jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi pâles que le granit du comptoir. Malefoy avait-il un pouvoir obscur semblable à celui des Détraqueurs qui soustrayait à Harry toute son estime de lui-même ? Il était généralement très fier de la profession qu'il pratiquait. Il avait brillamment suivi une longue et pénible formation, récompensé à plus d'une occasion pour son mérite et récoltant de nombreuse mention d'honneur. Cet emploi était valorisant et lui permettait de combler, comme l'avait soulevé Hermione, son «complexe du héros ». Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux milliards de dollars que brassait quotidiennement son rival. Dans un monde moderne où la réussite se mesurait en pesant d'or, Drago Malefoy était beaucoup plus accompli qu'Harry Potter. Et ce monde était complètement tordu. Malefoy le battait encore et c'était horripilant.

Harry chercha Ron du regard, il avait foncièrement besoin de trouver une échappatoire à cette situation irritante. Il trouva rapidement le rouquin. Ce dernier rôdait toujours autour de la table qui pliait sous la nourriture, n'ayant pas quitté Alek depuis plus d'une demi-heure. À voir leurs gestes amples des bras, ils devaient encore être en train de faire le palmarès des feintes de Quidditch les plus mémorables entre 1825 et 1828. Le Survivant sentit son sang bouillir en voyant son meilleur ami converser paisiblement avec l'un de leur collègue alors que lui se coltinait Malefoy.

—Alors le grand Harry Potter est devenu Auror ? Dire que tu aurais pu devenir mille fois l'homme tu es aujourd'hui, mais que tu as préféré tout gâcher. Vous, les Gryffondors, avez toujours cruellement manqué de vision. Né pour un petit pain, tu mourras pour un petit pain.

Harry finit son verre d'un trait, puis se leva, préférant quitter les lieux avant de déraper.

—J'ai été ravie de te revoir, Malefoy, railla-t-il avec aigreur. À dans dix ans.

—Black, murmura Drago.

L'Auror lui envoya un regard dubitatif.

—Black ? répéta-t-il.

—Depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai repris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Drago Black.

Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle à Harry. Il fit un pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que son esprit s'embrouillait et qu'une colère sourde faisait battre follement ses tempes. L'image de Sirius s'imposa à lui et un chagrin qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis des années lui tirailla le cœur. Les orbes anthracite qui dardaient sur lui un regard malveillant étaient les mêmes que ceux de son parrain, profonds et ténébreux. Un instant, Harry pensa sincèrement se jeter sur ce crétin, ce bon à rien, et lui arracher les yeux.

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule.

—Harry, ça va ?

L'Auror se retourna. Damson était venu à son secours, le voyant muet et tendu, il avait traversé la salle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Harry reprit contenance, se sentant étourdi par la montée d'adrénaline. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son supérieur et bouscula Malefoy, se dirigeant vers le _Lounge_ qui menait sur un balcon déserté à cause de la température.

Le temps froid calma ses ardeurs et le Survivant prit une convoitée bouffée d'air frais. Il n'était plus le jeune Gryffondor impulsif et téméraire qu'il avait été, mais à peine cinq minutes en compagnie de Malefoy – _Black_ – avaient suffit pour le ramener tout droit dans les vêtements trop grands et les lunettes rondes d'un gamin de quinze ans frustré. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et tenta de se remémorer les techniques de relaxation que son Psycomage lui enseigné plusieurs années auparavant – inspirer longuement par le nez puis expirer par la bouche, jusqu'à ce que la colère se volatilise. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Ron qui vienne le tirer des griffes de cette vermine de petite fouine, pas Damson. Ce n'était pas vraiment professionnel.

Il leva les yeux vers le firmament où les astres brillaient de plein feu. Il eut une pensée pour Sirius. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était parent avec Malefoy ? Certains détails commençaient déjà à lui échapper.

Il alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde, se retournant vers le salon, et vit Andrew qui l'observait, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la double porte vitrée du salon. Harry n'esquissa pas un geste, surpris d'avoir été suivi sans s'en rendre compte.

Le Ministre s'avança doucement vers lui, l'expression concerné qui lui hantait le regard s'étiolant pour laisser place à une expression beaucoup plus chaleureuse, ses prunelles envoûtantes interdisant formellement à Harry de bouger. Et, encore ébranlé par sa rencontre avec son ancienne Némésis, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de fuir la scène beaucoup trop intime. Damson coinça l'Auror entre ses bras, attrapant la barrière derrière lui, et leurs deux corps se scellèrent. Andrew garda le silence, admirant simplement le visage ouvert face à lui où défilaient un million d'émotions. Harry ne sentait plus que sa propre respiration saccadée se répercuter sur la gorge de Damson pour lui revenir en plein visage, encore chaude. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il sentait le corps d'Andrew comme un brasier pulser contre le sien. Il paniqua mentalement en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se produire, s'incendiant muettement. C'était la chose la plus inappropriée qu'il puisse faire avec son supérieur. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe, c'était bien pis encore, plus inavouable, plus pathétique : il voulait se consoler dans les bras d'un homme. C'était inconcevable. Jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans le miroir s'il craquait. C'était impardonnable. Puis il tendit le cou au maximum, laissant ses paupières se fermer, rapprochant son visage de celui du Ministre.

D'un geste vif mais tendre, Andrew s'empara de ses lèvres, le voyant céder enfin, et ses mains se plaquèrent sur les hanches du Survivant, liant leurs bassins étroitement une bonne fois pour toute. Il essayait de se contenir, mais cette envie qu'il refoulait depuis déjà quelques années venait de faire surface sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Le sang faisait bourdonner ses oreilles alors qu'il assimilait l'information que ses neurorécepteurs envoyaient à son cerveau : «Harry Potter est en train de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche». Il la happa voracement, savourant ce baiser au goût d'interdit totalement grisant. Un gémissement échappa à Harry et ses ongles vinrent se planter dans les flancs du Ministre enhardi.

—Damson, souffla Harry tandis que la bouche de ce dernier quittait la sienne et migrait vers le creux de l'épaule du Survivant.

Andrew embrassa sa clavicule, puis suivit la ligne de sa jugulaire. Le Survivant sentit sa gorge se nouer aux passages de ces lèvres gourmandes et ne pu plus rien ajouter. Les coups de langues experts du Ministre, mêlés avec la succion de sa bouche et la morsure de ses dents, étaient sur le point de faire dérailler Harry. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure divinement disciplinée de son patron, défaisant aisément le gel qui la retenait en arrière. Il sentait l'agréable picotement dû à l'excitation dans son bassin et la faible lueur cotonneuse qui provenait de l'hôtel rendait l'atmosphère plus électrisante encore. Soudain, il repéra une silhouette dans le chambranle et poussa une exclamation de surprise en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Andrew sans délicatesse. La personne quitta son poste d'observation, mais Harry l'avait reconnut et partit à sa poursuite sous le regard interloqué de Damson qui ne tenta même pas de le retenir.


End file.
